Wrath of the Thunder DemiGod
by DisgaeaLord
Summary: 1 Of 3 Different bleach FF i made during the weird glitch thing. Descriptions are in the stories. I want people to review and vote on the ones they loved best to destermine which FF i should work on. so PLEASE REVIEW! :D
1. Nel's New World

**Description: When Nel finds an ancient tablet that teleports her to the living world, she loses memory of almost everything except for herself. But the memory she lost may be vital to defeating the unknown King that she unleashed in those ruins, before it destroys all existence...**

**DGL = Disgaealord**

**DGL: Hello everyone, and thnaks for starting to read. I...**

**Nel:*falls from ceiling and hits head against my head***

**DGL: Ow... *passes out***

**Nel: DGL Doesn't own da wights to Bweach, and is hidding in da basement so Taire9 doesn't dink dat dis is a copy witten stowy! He was just to stupid to dink of sometin and his stowy inspired DGL.**

**DGL: *wakes up* Nel! What are you doing here?**

**Nel: I'm doing da discwaimer.**

**DGL: The disclaimer? Who said you could do this part?**

**Nel: No one weally, I was just looking awound da studio.**

**DGL: GET OUT OF MY STUDIO!**

**Nel:*Her big light green eyes starts to get watery and tears roll down cheeks***

**DGL: *Looks around at the million of readers who are now glaring at him* Ok fine, you can do the disclaimer...**

**Nel: Yeah! Enjow da stowy!**

**Ps: I hope this doesn't seem like a copy off of my armmegeddon Fanfic, it's just that I love the kid characters in the series, they're just so cute Xo. Anyway, as mentioned, I hope you don't think of this as a copy off Taire9. As mentioned, it just inspired me to write about the little guys, and my fav little character: Nel! **

............................................

Nel giggled in delight as she ran across the sand, running away from her two "brothers" and Bawabawa who was behind her. They were playing eternal tag as usual, and the weather today was better than ever! Nel was the only one who wasn't tagged so far, so now she was the one who was running away from the three who were it. Looking back, she noticed that they were getting closer every minute, stretching out her arms in an attempt to grab her.

"We're going to get you this time Nel!" Pesche said.

"There's no use running! Surrender or we will eat you!" Dondochakka added. Nel just giggled happily as a reply.

"No you won't." Nel said, looking again. "Supa speed!" In a split second, she burst across the desert sand, leaving a large amount of dust, scattering everywhere in a straight line. Dondochakka, Pesche, and Bawabawa just stood there with thier mouths gaped open from shock. But, considering how she always does this, they weren't surprise.

"This is why we never catch her." Dondochakka said, disoppointingly.

"As to why she still got to keep her super speed abilities, I'll never know." Pesche replied annoyed, starting to run after Nel as he did. But before going anything past a few yards, his eyes widened at what he saw. "Dondochakka! Get over here quick!" Pesche shouted. Dondochakka ran to where Pesche was standing, worriedly.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Look over there." Pesche said, pointing across the blistering desert. As Dondochakka looked, his eyes widened as he saw a large amount of dust tornados spinning in the same area. They were a couple of miles away, but the desert sand makes these tornados rather dangerous.

"Oh my god! It's huge!" Dondochakka said, worriedly. His eyes then widened at what he realized. He just stood there stuttering for a few seconds, which grew a confused expression on Pesche's face.

"What's wrong now?" Pesche asked. Dondochakka never responded, and just kept looking in the same direction. Unable to get him to talk, Pesche looked in the same direction, only to have his eyes widen as well. In a striaght line, heading straight into the desert tornados, there were tiny baby sized foot prints from Nel, going in the very direction of the tornado.

"Ahhhh! Nel!" Pesche shouted, concerned. With no hesitation, Dondochakka and Pesche hopped on Bawabawa, making quick haste to chase after Nel.

Nel had her arms out as her feet touched the ground split second after split second. She like the feeling of her arms in the air when she was moving really fast, as well as the wind that blew back her hair. It made her feel like she was flying, which is something she had always wanted to do. After a minutes, she decided to stop to see how the others were doing. Sure enough, they were way far back.

"Heh heh, dere's no way to catch up wit me." Nel said, giggling. Her expression changed to surprise though as she felt the wind blowing harshly against her face. When she looked around, her eyes went wide as she saw swirls of tornado, all made up of sand. She remembered what Pesche and Dondochakka said about being out in the desert sand. When strong wind turns it into a tornado, the sand scrapes against your skin and can be very deadly.

"I got to gets out of here." Nel said to herself. But when she looked back, she grew even more worried at what she saw. Her foot prints were completely covered by the sand, and she had no idea where she was at the time. She closed her eyes a bit as piles of sand started to get in her eyes. She rubbed them a bit, trying to get it out. Unable to think of anything else to do, she took off in the opposite direction, knowing that at the very least she would need to get out of the sand. Meanwhile, Bawabawa completely encircled Dondochakka and Pesche, who were also covered in blankts to keep the sand away.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Dondochakka asked, worriedly.

"She's strong, you got to remember that. Besides, the cloth we had her wear should do a good enough job protecting her skin." Pesche said, confident that Nel was alright.

Nel just continued to run in some unknown direction. She could see where she was going because of all the sand that was getting in her eyes. She tried looking all around her, but to no success. She also knew she couldn't use her super speed in this time, because she could accidently get sucked into one of the desert tornados.

"Dondo? Peschew? Where are you?" Nel shouted, a bit upsettingly. She gave out a sudden yelp as the sand below her collapsed, causing her to fall on her back and pass out. After a few minutes, she squinted a bit as she opened her eyes. Above her, she could see the sand storm still going. She appeared to have fallen through some sort of room, but as to what it was she had no idea. As she leaned up a bit groggily, she shook her head as she attempted to get the sand out of her eyes.

When she looked around more, the room itself had strange hierogriphs on the walls. She also noticed a set of rock stands, all forming a circle. Being curious as she is, she walked to the stones wondering what the stones were. She tried to concentrate on the surface of one of the stones, thinking that she saw something on it. She scrapped it a bit, trying to make out what it said. Suddenly, after scrapping it off completely, all of the stones glowed an eerie blue light. She then saw a line of the light all moving to the center of the hole. The light grew brighter as all the lines connected, filling in the circle completely. The light grew so bright, it shinned even outside of the room, shooting straight into the sky. A few miles away, Dondochakka and Pesche looked as they saw the light.

"What is that?" Dondochakka asked curiously.

"You don't suppose it's..." Pesche started, before the two of them looked at each other in fear.

"Nel!" They both shouted. Without hesitation, they jumped back on Bawabawa.

"Bawa! Follow that light!" Pesche commanded, pointing towards the light. With full speed, Bawabawa took off after the light.

Nel continued to look at the giant light with a bit of fear. It wasn't the light itself that scared her, it was the fact she had no idea what it was she was looking at. As soon as the light completely filled the circle, it started to move until it appeared to be floating a foot off the ground, pointing straight up. Nel looked at it, tilting her head a bit, wondering what the strange circle was. She hesitantly took a few steps closer to it, wondering if it would be even dangerous to touch it. Before she could even react though, a giant hand grabbed her entire body, leaving only her head exposed.

"Nya! Let me go pwease!" Nel begged, struggling to break free. Within a few seconds, the giant hand pulled her right through the portal...

.................................

Meanwhile in Karakura town, a fierce storm was going on. Lightning bolt after bolt struck the ground, followed by massive thunder. Ichigo's family was down staires in the main room watching the tv, seeing if there was going to be any news about the weather or how long it was going to go on for. Ichigo talked on the phone to his friends, wondering if all his friends were all right.

"I'm fine Ichigo. Surprisingly, a lightning bolt struck the road near my house, but nothing is wrong." Orihime stated, looking outside at the down pour of rain.

"Same here Ichigo, although I haven't really seen any lightning around this side of town." Ishida said, looking through the glass door of his room.

"What about you Chad?" Ichigo asked.

"We're making it through as well, although I always did like the thunder. It sounded like a steady beat of drums." Chad replied, looking outside. Before anything else could be said, a power outage occured throughout the city. Simultaneously, Ichigo and all his friends looked up, seeing how the lights went out. Ichigo's sister's screamed a bit, hearing a gigantic sound of lightning and thunder as the power went out.

"That one sounded close!" Yuzu said, worriedly.

"At least the house didn't break." Karin said, trying to comfort her. By then they heard Ichigo running in the room.

"Is everyone alright?" Ichigo asked. His sisters nodded. Then, out of nowhere, a strange blue light filled part of the sky. Everyone looked outside, wondering what it was that was going on. People gasped and talked amonst themselves as they saw a strange blue light shooting down from the sky. But it suddenly disappeared with the strike of lightning again. Everyone lost track of what they were just gawking at as the thunder grew in intensity and sound.

Meanwhile, at the Uruhara shop, Urahara was holding an umbrella, standing outside. He looked at the sky curiously as he saw something falling from it. Yoruichi appeared behind him, also holding an umbrella.

"What is that?" She asked. Uruhara shrugged his shoulders, continuing to look. They knew whatever it was, it wasn't normal, nor was it from the storm. To their surprise though, lightning shocked the strange thing straight down into the ground. Yoruichi stood there, partially shocked, at what she just saw. She quickly threw the umbrella to the ground, flash stepping towards the source of the strike. Uruhara sighed, knowing that she usually always does this when something weird happens.

As soon as Yoruichi appeared again, she looked at the giant ten foot crator that the lightning caused. The inside of the crator was at least five feet deep. There was smoke from the blasing hole, as the rain dripped on portions of it. Because of the fact she didn't bring her umbrella, she was now soaked, and her hair was completely drenched, pointing straight down. She walked around it, trying to see if whatever it was that got hit, was still in one piece. After a minute of walking, her eyes widened at what she saw. In the very center of it, it's arms a bit burnt by the lightning, she saw what appeared to be a young green haired girl, flat on her stomach in the center. She quickly jumped down into the hole, and picked the girl up. But to her surprise, the girl had part of a hollow skull on her head, although it was broken. She grew a bit easy as she heard the little girl breathing, but faintly.

"What happened to you?" Yoruichi asked, nudging the girl a tiny bit, not wanting to cause anymore pain from the burns.

"W..." The girl said weakly, only opening her eyes by a fourth. Yoruichi looked at her more surprised, seeing how she was alright.

"Are you ok? What's your name?" Yoruichi asked. The girl's eyes were a bit hazy, as everything to her was a blur. All she could see was some strange blur, knowing that it was at least a person, with purple hair. The only thing she could do was make out what it was that she said.

"N...N..." Nel tried to say, but still weak. "Ne...Nel..." She said, before passing out again. Yoruichi looked at her a bit curiously, before being started by the sudden lightning she felt that shook the ground. She quickly pulled herself out of the hole with one arm, using the other one to hold a bit tightly to Nel, in order to keep her somewhat dry. Her eyes widened as she felt her hand slipping through the dirt, due to how wet it was. But before she lost grip, a hand came out and grabbed her. She looked as she saw Uruhara standing there, smiling a tiny bit, still holding his umbrella.

"You should've waited for me to catch up." Uruhara said, grinning. Yoruichi smiled a bit as Uruhara helped pulled her out. She let out a sigh of relief, seeing how the child and herself were alright. Uruhara looked curiously at the little girl clutched in Yoruichi's arm.

"Who's the kid?" He asked. Yoruichi looked down at Nel, a bit concerned at the strange breathing she was going through.

"I don't know. All she managed to tell me was her name, then she passed out again." Yoruichi replied. Uruhara looked back at Nel, noticing her arms were burned. It was obvious that she's the thing that fell from the sky, but as to why or how she fell from the sky remained a mystery.

"We should bring her back. I'll see if the store has anything for her injuries. She could be in troble if she doesn't get treatment right away." Uruhara said, as the two of them took off running. Uruhara gave Yoruichi the umbrella, seeing how she was already soaked, and didn't want to have the young one get sick from anything. The fact that she survived a strike of lightning was bad enough to see, but if she got sick from anything, the illness could prove fatal to her.

Back at the Uruhara shop, Yoruichi sat at a futon still holding Nel, waiting for Uruhara to come back with some medicine for Nel's burns. Nel just continued breathing bitterly and harshly as she did. Yoruichi looked down at the girl a bit concerned, then glared back at the hallway a bit angrily.

"Would you hurry up?" She yelled a bit, but not to loud as she didn't want to wake the sleeping girl.

"Well excuse me, but I don't come normally stocked with ointment for lightning stroked skin now do I?" Uruhara yelled back, sarcastically. After another minute of waiting Yoruichi looked as she heard Uruhara coming back.

"Did you find anything?" Yoruichi asked.

"Well I don't know about lightning, but I did find some for really burnt skin." Uruhara said, squirting a bit of the ointment in his hands. Yoruichi stretched out one of Nel's arms as Uruhara began rubbing the ointment around it. Yoruichi looked back at Nel who started to moan meakly a bit from the ointment.

"It's going to sting a bit sweetie, but just wait a bit." Yoruichi said, stroking the back of Nel's hair to ease her.

"Hey, how come you never called me sweetie?" Uruhara asked, sarcastically pretending to be jelous.

"Because you're not cute." Yoruichi replied, smirking. The two of them chuckled a bit as they joked. After applying the ointment to both arms, Nel moaned for a bit before finally calming down.

"It's a wonder what an arracnar is doing here." Uruhara commented, rubbing Nel's skull.

"It's a wonder how an arracnar is even a child, then again asking the person who fell from the sky probably won't help much." Yoruichi replied. Uruhara stretched as he yawned, sleepily.

"Well it's getting late. We should be getting some shut eye." Uruhara said, scratching his chin.

"If it's alright, I'd rather sleep with her tonight." Yoruichi replied. Uruhara looked at her curiously a bit before grinning.

"Well, your back's going to hurt in the morning, but I'm not stopping you." He said, throwing covers from another futon onto the two of them.

"G'night." Yoruichi said, resting on the side of the futon.

"G'night. Don't let the little girl bite." Uruhara joked, leaving the room. Yoruichi smiled a bit as she closed her eyes, gently falling asleep. She opened her eyes though as she felt Nel moaning again, moving around. She saw that Nel had her eyes partially awake, but still somewhat hazey.

"Where am I?" Nel asked, quietly and confused.

"You're at the Uruhara shop. My name's Yoruichi." Yoruichi replied silently. Still in a bit of a daze, Nel nustled against Yoruichi's chest.

"How'd I get hewe?" Nel asked.

"I was somewhat hoping you knew. Don't you remember anything?" Yoruichi asked curiously. Nel just shook her head wtih a reply, a bit sadly. Yoruichi looked at her curiously agian, trying to think of another question.

"Do you remember where you came from? Friends? Possibly...family?" Yoruchi asked, trying to see if there was anything Nel could remember. She could hear Nel sniffling as tears rolled down her eyes, and onto Yoruichi's hands.

"N-No..." Nel said sheepishly. "I dun wemember anyting, eswept my own name." Nel replied. Yoruichi gently stroked her hair as Nel began to sniffle a bit louder.

"Hey now, it's not all bad. Everything will be alright." Yoruichi said silently, leaning Nel's head against her shoulder. "We'll get it figured out tommorow, ok?" Yoruichi said, trying to comfort the crying Nel. Nel just sniffled a bit before replying again.

"W-why can't I wemember anyting? How'd I know'd dat I'm even Nel?" Nel asked before crying again. Yoruichi gently stroke Nel's head again.

"Hey shush shush shush." Yoruichi cooed, trying to calm the sad Nel down. "It's alright. I didn't know my family either." Yoruichi said. Nel sniffled a bit, still with tears rolling down her face, as she looked at Yoruichi.

"W-W-Weally?" Nel asked. Yoruichi nodded with a bit of a smile. Nel yawned as she rubbed her eyes, obviously tired from the stress she's been feeling. Yaroichi smiled a bit as she raised the covers over her and Nel.

"Let's get some sleep for the time being." Yoruichi said, leaning Nel back against her chest a bit. Nel nustled a bit as she managed to ease up on the sniffling.

"O-tay den..." She started, gently closing her eyes. Yoruichi smiled as she saw Nel sleeping peacefully. She then looked back as she saw Uruhara, grinning a bit.

"Well well, you're awfully good with kids, aren't cha?" Uruhara joked. Yoruichi felt like blushing. It's true that she liked to take care of kids, and she even wanted to have a kid herself, but the least she did want was anyone seeing her sensitive side towards them, much less Uruhara. She looked down though as she felt Nel grogilly leaning up, rubbing her eyes. Half opened, she blinked curiously as she looked at Uruhara.

"Who's da old man wit da weird hat?" Nel asked. Yoruichi put her hand to her mouth, trying to keep herself from chuckling. Uruhara felt a sweat drop as he gave her a confused look.

"Who you calling old man with a funny hat?" Uruhara stammered quietly.

"Hey, that's what cha get for spying on us." Yoruichi replied, leaning Nel back against her chest. Uruhara lowered his head down in shame as he walked away. She looked back at Nel who was looking at her with half opened eyes.

"You shouldn't call people weird sweetie. It's not polite." Yoruichi said, smiling a bit. Nel closed her eyes as she leaned on Yoruichi's chest.

"Sowwy..." She said groggily as she fell asleep. Yoruichi smiled as she gently clutched onto Nel a bit tighter, attempting to sleep as well. Although, the lightning and thunder were making it a bit harder, she felt easy a bit, having someone to watch over again.

Meanwhile up in the sky, about three feet of the portal still remained, but was lost in the clouds. Two arms started to stretch out before stopping, appearing to be stuck. No matter how hard it tried to pull itself out, it couldn't The strange being sighed before putting it's arm back in the portal. Before the portal disappeared again, a strange, monsterous voice spoke out.

"This world is mine!" It shouted. The sound from the shout was lost in the next thunder that roared through the city, as the portal finally disappeared.

After a few hours of night, the moon begin to fade away as the sun appeared. It rose slowly as the light grew in the city that is Kuahara town. The streets of the town were flooded by a few inches, and some trees were knocked down from the lightning. When the light grew even more, it pierced through the window of the Urahara residence. The beam of light went right on Nel's face, who squinted a bit as she woke up. As she rubbed her eyes, using both of her hands for both of her eyes, Yoruichi woke up as she felt Nel moving on her. Nel looked at her, eyes still half open, smiling a bit.

"Good mownin Yowuchi." Nel said, yawing as she stretched her arms. Yoruichi smiled as she yawned too.

"Morning Nel." Yoruichi replied, leaning up on the futon. As Nel attempted to climb down from the futon, she lost her footing and almost fell face first on the floor. Reacting quickly, Yoruichi caught right before she fell. She stood up as she held Nel to her chest, who seemed to be in a somewhat shocked expression.

"Are you ok?" Yoruichi said, a bit worriedly. Nel sniffled as she nodded her head.

"You probably won't be able to walk that much Nel, you were struck by lightning last night." Yoruichi commented, causing Nel to look at her curiously.

"What's whitening?" Nel asked.

"Something that would usually kill normal people..." Yoruichi started. She stopped though as she saw tears rolling down Nel's face.

"You mean I awmost died wast night? Or do you mean I'm not normal?" Nel said, crying a bit. Yoruichi leaned her against her arm as she stroke Nel's hair.

"No no, I mean you're normal, it's just that you could've gotten seriously hurt last night." Yoruichi replied, trying to calm Nel down. Nel reduced to a sniffle before setting on hand on her stomach.

"I'm hungwy..." Nel commented, blushing at the sound her stomach made. Yoruichi just smiled a bit.

"Let's go get some breakfast." Yoruichi said, trying to change the subject. As they entered the kitchen, they noticed how it was unusually quieter than normal. As Yoruichi looked around, she realized Uruhara wasn't there, which is werid, because he usually eats whenever Yoruichi enters the room.

"Hello?" Yoruicchi shouted, seeing if anyone was there. "Uruhara? Uruhara?" There was no reply.

"Uwihawa? Where are you?" Nel copied, trying to help her look. Nel then turned her attention to the fridge from thinking too much about being hungry. She then noticed some weird sticky note on the fridge. "Wha'd dat?" Nel asked, pointing to the fridge. As Yoruichi looked, she saw a note on the fridge, most likely left by Uruhara. She reached for the note as she read what was on it.

"Dear Yoruichi..." Yoruichi started, repeating what was on the note so Nel would know as well. "I went to check up more on the crator. Will be back later. Sincerely, Uruhara." Yoruichi looked at the note, sighing. Whenever it came to something interesting, Uruhara would always want to check it out and study about it. She looked back, opening up the fridge to see what they had.

"So...what do you usually eat Nel?" Yoruchiru asked. Even though she never showed it, she was nervous as to whether these arracnars eat human souls as well.

"Umm...Ushally, I eat fwuit." Nel replied. Yoruichi looked back in the fridge, then saw there were some apples and oranges in the fridge, most likely leftovers from the last time the two made a fruit salad.

"We got apples and oranges. Which would you like?" Yoruichi asked. Nel put her finger to her mouth for a second, going into though.

"Umm...how bout da apple?" Nel said. Yoruichi reached for it, handing it to Nel. Nel looked at it funny, then sniffed it for a bit. After looking at it curiously again, she attempted to take a bite out of it. But the moment that she tried, she yelped a bit as tears rolled down her face. Yoruichi looked at her a bit worriedly.

"What's wrong Nel?" Yoruichi asked.

"Dis stuff huwts my teef." Nel said, pointing to the only two teeth on her bottom jaw. They would look like fangs if they were on hr upper jaw, but upside down. Yoruichi apologized as she grabbed the orange instead.

"How's this?" She asked, handing the fruit to Nel. Nel did the same stuff she did before she tried to take a bite out of it. Before she did though, Yoruichi stopped her.

"Wha'ds wong?" Nel asked.

"Let me cut off the covering part." Yoruichi said, realizing she almost forgot to take off the covering before Nel ate the fruit. Setting Nel down on a chair, she quickly pulled out a knife from a dware as she cut the outer covering off. She then handded the fruit to Nel, who grew a smile on her face as she smelled it.

"It smells sweet." Nel said happily, taking her first bite of it. She chewed for a few seconds before swallowing.

"Id's good." Nel said, as she began eating it. Yoruichi just smiled as she got some cereal for herself. As she sat down at the table, she turned on the tv using the remote that she always leaves in the same place: right next to where she ate. She decided to switch to the whether channel, wondering what happened during the storm. When she finally came to the news, she saw a female weather reporter standing as she looked behind herself. She had brown hair and a yellow jacket, before looking back at the camera that was facing her.

"This is Unijonko with the news. As you can see, the devistation from the storm last night had flooded entire towns, and collapsed entire trees." The screen then showed people who were on their houses, with SoS signs.

"As you can see there are numerous people who are on their houses, and some are even swimming to other houses to look for survivors. Luckily, we've been informed that the national guard will be here to help these people within a few minutes."

"Dat's nice to heaw." Nel said, catching Yoruichi's attention. She noticed Nel made a mess of herself as there was some orange stains on her hand and green tunic, as well as some on her face.

"Unfortunately however..." Unijonko started, catching Nel's and Yoruichi's attention. "We've been reported that there have been a series of deaths. So far, the flood has taken the lives of at least 38 people, and the body count is still rising." Unijonko said. Yoruichi looked back as she heard Nel sniffling. A bit concerned, she walked over to her.

"Nel, you ok?" Yoruichi asked, kneeling until she was about at Nel's hieght. When Nel turned around, Yoruichi could see tells rolling down her cheeks.

"P-People died..." Nel said crying, throwing her arms around Yoruichi. Yoruichi was a bit surprised by Nel's reaction to the news. She never actually met a hollow that would get saddened by hearing the deaths of other people. Nel was never the one who liked fighting at all, but also forgetting her memories of almost everything made her completely break down when she heard he death of others. Yoruichi, not seeing any other way, hugged the crying Nel back, feeling a bit guilty about even turning the news on in the first place. She knew that people usually die during these floods, but didn't think Nel would react like this.

"It's ok Nel." Yoruichi said softly, stroking her hair. "I'm sure that's not the actual number." She said, trying to comfort Nel. "People don't really know things until they experience it for the first time." As she said this, she picked up Nel and brought her to her head up just above Yoruichi's shoulders. She started to carry Nel upstairs as she continued to sniffle a bit, tears rolling down her face.

"W-Where are we goin?" Nel asked, sheepishly. Yoruichi looked down at her as she smiled.

"First, you need a bath. You got all that orange stuff on ya." Yaroichi said, as she wiped part of Nel's head. As Nel looked, she saw an orange smudge, mostly from the orange she was eating. "Secondly, we're going to go check around town." Yaroichi said. She pushed Nel's head gently against her chest. Nel managed to stop sniffling as much, but only for every few seconds. Yoruichi was the one who was a bit sad at having to lie to Nel though. She wasn't planning to just "check" around town. With the people who died in the flood, she could only assume that many people have strong connections to wherever it is that they died at, and that means it would possibly start hollowfication...

.................................

**Bleach Cup # 1**

Out on a stage, Nel had her legs over Pesche neck in a piggy back type of style. She was also standing near a large black board with different pictures of Ichigo's sword, and him using his two different Getsuga attacks.

"Welcome to da Nel Encycopedium Hour! With you're host, me!" Nel Cheered, raising her arms up.

"Hey, don't forget about me." Pesche said, looking up. Nel just giggled a little as she pointed to Pesche's head.

"Woops, and Peschew." Nel added. She coughed as she cleared her throat, then used the giant ruler to point at the first picture, of just Ichigo's sword. "Today, we'll be discussin Itzygo's swod. As you can see, the hilwt is bented sideways, giving Itzugo da edge on his slashes." She then pointed to the next picture, showing him using Getsuga.

"Da next one is him using the his special attack, Geshuga! Wheneber Itzygo calls his swod's name out, it cweates a large slashing looking blast thingy." She then pointed to the next one, showing Itzygo using Getsuga Tenshou.

"Da last one fow today, is Geshuga Tenshu. It's a bwack wave that is twice as much stwonger den his otter one. Aldough...in my opinin, it's kinda cweepy..." Before she could finish commenting about the attack, a dark blast broke the back part of the stadium, covering dust everywhere. When it dissipated, Ichigo was there, with his sword in one hand.

"Nel, what are you doing?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm doing da encycopedium thingy at da end of every chapter!" Nel said, cheering.

"Well would you stop it? We're here for some guys dumb book, not for a cup thing like every anime episode!" Ichigo yelled. Nel grew a nervous look as she looked around, then back at Ichigo.

"Um...Itzygo? M-Maybe you shouldn't tawk about da authow like dat..." Nel replied, with a nervous experssion.

"Oh please, what's the worst he could..." Before Ichigo could vinish his sentence, he completely disappeared. Nel looked around again before placing one hand to the side of her mouth, then looked at the camera.

"Dun ever daunt da authow. He contwols all awound here..." Nel siad, as Pesche started to walk away as he kept making sure he didn't walk into the author's view.


	2. New and Old Surprises

**DGL: Ok, without any interruptions, I'd like to do the disclaimer. I...**

**Rukia and Renji: *blast hole in the ceiling and jump down***

**Rukia: Hey wait a minute!**

**DGL: *sighs annoyed* What now?**

**Renji: Why should Nel be the only one who gets to do a disclaimer and not us?**

**DGL: She wasn't suppose to do the disclaimer in the first place!**

**Rukia: Exactly! So why did you let her?**

**DGL: Because I got a whole lot of angry viewers at me if I didn't!**

**Renji: Well you deserved it! So either you let us do the disclaimer this time, or we're leaving the show.**

**DGL: What the? This is a fanfic! This isn't a show.**

**Rukia:Well then we'll just stop using our names in sentences to make it crappy quality.**

**DGL: Oh really? And how the heck are you going to do that?**

**: Like this.**

**DGL: What the...how did you do that? I'm the fricken author, your name should show up!**

**: Exactly! So either you let us do it or we won't show our names again!**

**DGL: And I don't even know who said it that time!**

**: **** did.**

**DGL:ERRrg... *sighs* Fine, you can do the disclaimer!**

**Renji: Thank you. DGL doesn't own Bleach in any simple way.**

**Rukia: And he was to stupid to think of a major plot thing, so he took Taire9's idea partially.**

**DGL: HEY!**

**Rukia and Renji: Please enjoy the fanfic.**

**DGL: P_P thanks guys...**

**: Ahh don't be a sourpuss**

**DGL: ALRIGHT! Who's the one that said it that time?!**

During the same morning, Uruhara was checking out the crator from last night. It was filled by a few inches during the rain last night, but not much else was different from the night before. He did find it strange however, that a lightning bolt managed to strike Nel in a direct hit. Possibilities of that happening are completely slim, and the strange thing about the lightning bolt as well was the fact it was a straight bolt of lightning, it wasn't zig zag or anything else like that.

The other strange thing is that he found strange is how it was storming the very night that Nel appeared. As to how the storm managed to partially camoflouge the bright light, and hit the exact spot that Nel was landing, it was almost as if it was planned out. And above all, he did find it weird how Nel managed to appear in the human world to begin with. If anything, most arracnar would be in Hucho Mundo, and there would be no way for an arracnar of Nel's size to create a portal that big.

As he looked around the sky, he noticed how it was still dark and grey, and there was the sound of thunder every now and then. There were also trees and stuff knocked over as well. Not many people were outside either, seeing how a storm could suddenly happen again at any moment. The only ones who were outside were people who were trying to help repair things, or moving the trees out of the way. As Uruhara gazed back at the inside of the crator, he looked intently in the very center of it, seeing something shimmer. It gave off a strange glowing light. He noticed how it had a very strange symbol carved into it. As he looked around more, his eyes caught the sight of a soul, looking around. Considering the storm the other night, he had figured that there were some people who may have died. He sighed, seeing how he may have more work to do, and decided to give Yoruichi a call.

Back at the shop, Nel was playing in the bathtub, popping different bubbles and splashing around. Nel really saw bubbles before, and found it fun to pop them. Yoruichi tried hard to scrub her hair, but found some difficulty in doing so, which Nel noticed.

"Someting wong?" Nel asked. Yoruichi just smiled a bit.

"It's not that easy scrubbing one's hair when they have a skull that covers more than half of your head." Yoruichi commented. Both Nel and Yoruichi looked at her pocket as she heard the phone ring. "I'll be right back Nel, don't get out till I get back, okay?"

"Mmm-kay! I won't." Nel replied, who didn't waste any more time into going back to pop the bubbles around her. Yoruichi just chuckled a bit to herself as she walked out of the bathroom, answering the phone on her cell phone.

"Yoruichi speaking." She commented.

"Hey Yoruichi, how's the girl doing?" Uruhara asked.

"Oh hi Uruhara. She's doing fine. She doesn't remember that much except things about her, but she's fine." Yoruichi said, looking into the bathroom.

"Hi Uwihawa!" Nel yelled, so Uruhara could hear. He chuckled a little at Nel's hello.

"Hi Nel." He yelled back. Yoruichi closed the door as she walked down the hall.

"So, did you find anything?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yeah, some strange stone thing. I don't know where it came from but I'm guessing that Nel came with it here. Question is, where she got it from though." Uruhara commented. Yoruichi went into thought. It was obvious that she wasn't from around here like normal people, but the other question was whether or not whatever got her sent here to begin with was on purpose. She also wondered why she had it to begin with.

"Also..." Uruhara started, taking Yoruichi out of her thought-like state. "There's souls around the area as well. I'm going to spread the word to Ichigo and the others. They've been to Hucho Mundo before, so they might know about the girl and the stone." Uruhara said.

"Got it. I'll see if Nel can remember anything from before. Later." Yoruichi replied, hanging up the phone. As she walked back into the bathroom, she saw Nel looking back up at her curiously.

"Well? Wha'ds going on?" Nel asked. Yoruichi smiled as she grabbed a towel.

"We might have found some of your friends Nel. We're going to ask and see if they can help." As she said this, picked Nel up in the towel began to dry her off. After a few seconds, she wrapped Nel in the towel as she headed back to her room. After finding a good outfit, Yoruichi cut part of the kimono, mostly one that she either didn't like or need, and gave it to Nel to wear. Except for the sleeves which were a little big it fit Nel fine.

"It's wam." Nel commented, tying the rope around the kimono in a robe like fashion. Yoruichi smiled as she let Nel hop on her back.

"C'mon. Let's head out to see if we can meet up with Uruhara and some others back in town." Yoruichi said, grabbing an umbrella.

"Mmm-kay!" Nel said happily, enjoying the idea of exploring town.

.......................................

Meanwhile, back in the soul society, Ukitake was looking for Byakuya. He needed to ask him something of a rather large importance, and it could mean Rukia would get in trouble again if he didn't. It took him awhile before Ukitake finally found Byakuya, walking down the road.

"Byakuya!" Ukitake yelled. Byakuya stopped as he looked back to see Ukitake running up to him.

"What is it? I'm in a bit of a hurry." Byakuya commented.

"Have you seen Rukia around?" Ukitake asked.

"Last I heard she was on a mission to Kuakara town the other day. Why?"

"I haven't seen her at all since she left the other day. I'm a bit worried." Byakuya raised an eye brow at this.

"And why's that? She's probably with Ichigo."

"That's the other problem. I haven't been able to get any connection to the other world either. It's as if something is blocking out all communications. I can't get any signal there whatsoever." Byakuya sighed, a bit annoyed. He raised his hand as a portal started to form from energy. It looked like two Japanese sliding doors put together.

"There, what else do you need?" Byakuya asked, a bit irritated. Ukitake felt a sweat drop, at the fact he didn't really think of it before. he felt nervous though for the fact he almost pissed off Byakuya.

"Uh...Thanks." Byakuya said, as he started towards the portal. But as he touched the blue light, a huge bolt of lightning struck through the portal, smashing into Ukitake at full force, and sending him straight towards the wall. Byakuya's eyes widened at what he just saw. The thing about lightning, is that it moves at 1/1000 of a second.

"Ukitake!" Byakuya yelled worried, rushing over. Ukitake had blood dripping from his mouth, but was still ok.

"Are you alright?" Byakuya asked. Ukitake grunted a bit as he tried to move, but immediately fell back down.

"I-I'm fine...but what just happened?" Ukitake pondered, wondering what it was that has happened?" Ukitake questioned. Byakuya looked back at the portal as it began to close on it's own.

"I'll send a medical squad over. In the meantime try not to move that much." Byakuya said, as he instantly vanished. Ukitake just chuckled to himself.

"As if I plan on leaving..." Ukitake said, before passing out again.

..............................................................

Back at the Kurosaki residence, Ichigo looked a bit surprised at the outside. The entire street was probably at least three inches deep in water. As he looked more closely, there were twigs and branches down the river as well. He was a bit shocked to see that, knowing that it had to mean that trees were knocked down too. He moved to the side as Karin and Yuzu was pushing him, trying to get through and see. They had the same reaction as well when they saw the flood.

"Man, look at all this." Yuzu said, surprised.

"You'd think a dam burst around here." Karin said. The three of them looked though as they heard shouting.

"Heeeeey! You three!" Someone said. As they looked, they saw it was their dad. He was wearing a fishing hat and a fishing pole. He was on a car, fishing in the road. "Anyone up for fishing?" Isshin shouted. The only reply he got, was Karin's shoe getting smacked into his face, and causing him to tumble over into the water.

"Good shot." Yuzu said, as Karin brushed her hands off. Ichigo felt a sweat drop behind him. Even though he wasn't that surprised, he wondered why his dad always acted this weird.

"Hey, Ichigo!" Uruhara called. Ichigo looked as he saw Uruhara standing on a stone wall-like fence. "C'mere! I wanna chat for awhile." Ichigo sighed, knowing whatever Uruhara had to say would probably be as useless as his dad at the time.

"I'll be back later guys." Ichigo said, heading towards Uruhara.

"You just watch, he'll be gone for who knows how long." Karin commented.

Uruhara began walking on the wall as Ichigo caught up.

"So, what's up?" Ichigo asked.

"Ah you know, the usual." Uruhara replied. Ichigo raised an eye brow.

"And...what would the usual be?" Ichigo asked, knowing wheneever it came to Hat'n cloths he was never a one way usual kinda guy.

"We found some girl last night. Pretty cute." Uruhara said, hoping to the next wall.

"A girl? What kind of girl?"

"Oh you know, just a girl, hair, eyes, skin...a hollow mask." Uruahara commented. Ichigo looked at him surprised and shocked.

"H-Hollow?!" Ichigo stammered.

"Mm hm. She's with Yoruichi at the the shop right now."

Ichigo was a bit shocked. When did a hollow girl arrive in the human world? Better yet, who was the hollow girl? Did she just get here? And why was she here was another question. She couldn't have came here unless there was a reason, and hopefully, it didn't involve devouring human souls or something like that, because it wasn't exactly the best time for it. Ichigo looked up as he saw the clouds darkening again, and could hear thunder.

"Huh, another storm huh?" Uruhara commented. From the side, Yoruichi finally appeared, kneeling in stance, before standing again. "Ah, look what the cat dragged in, so to speak." Uruhara said, grinning a bit. He was referring to the dragging as Nel, who was on her back.

"Hey Uruhara. Hey Ichigo." Yoruichi greeted. Nel raised her head so it was leaning on Yoruichi's shoulders, so she could see. When Ichigo looked, his eyes widened in shock.

"N-Nel?!" Ichigo stammered, again. Nel looked at him a little curious.

"Um...hi?" Nel replied, a bit nervously.

"Nel, how'd you get here? I thought you were in...hey wait. Where's your brothers?" Ichigo asked. Nel blinked even more confused now.

"Brudders? I have brudders?" Nel asked. Ichigo looked at her confused.

"Nel, what's wrong with you? Don't you remember anything?" Ichigo said, reaching his arm out. He was planning on carrying Nel, considering that's what she usually does. Nel grew frightened a bit as she held onto Yoruichi a bit tigher. Ichigo stopped as he saw this. Yoruichi looked back at Nel, a bit curious, knowing that Ichigo had met her before as well.

"What's wrong Nel? Don't you remmeber Ichigo?" Yoruichi asked.

"I-Itzygo?" Nel said, hesitantly. Ichigo smiled a bit, thinking she remembered. "But dat name's to weird." Nel commented. Ichigo dropped to the floor, disoppointed that he almost thought she remembered, and the fact she thinks his name is weird. Suddenly, the four of them heard as lightning striked again, followed by thunder. Nel screamed a bit as she held onto Yoruichi tighter.

"I wanna weave now. Pwease!" Nel begged. The three of them could see tears rolling down Nel's cheek.

"What's wrong with her?" Ichigo asked, confused by her strange behavior. Uruhara just sighed as Yoruichi held onto Nel now, with Nel still holding on tightly to Yoruichi's neck.

"It's the way we found her. She was actually struck by lightning last night, and she was already falling from the sky. I'm guessing she's going to be having this phobia for awhile as well." Uruhara said. As another roar of thunder echoed, Nel just sniffled as tears rolled down her cheek.

"I dun wanna be hewe anymowe!" Nel yelled. Yoruichi wiped a bit of the tears that continued to roll down Nel's cheek.

"It's alright Nel, I'll make sure the lightning doesn't even hit you." Yoruichi said, softly. Suddenly, a massive bolt of the lightning landed right in the middle of the the three, who almost got struck by it. They all jumped back a bit, surprised.

"Woah! That was close." Ichigo yelled, a bit surprised. He had never been that close to lightning before.

"Something's not right here." Uruhara said, looking at the sky.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"Instead of asking me, why not look for yourself." Ichigo blinked a bit confused until he looked up into the sky. His eyes widened as he saw, not only was the wind picking up, there were numerous dark clouds in certain areas while other parts of the clouds were lighter.

"This is bad." Uruhara commented, causing Ichigo to look confused.

"What do you mean?"

"If it starts raining, that's usually followed by a large amount of lightning. Now think what will happen if it rains again, and it hits the water while everyone is outside?" Ichigo's eyes widened at what he meant.

"Yuzu! Karin!" He yelled, starting to run back to his house.

"Wait Ichigo!" Yoruichi yelled. Ichigo looked back at her confused as she walked towards him. He was a bit surprised as she handed him Nel. Nel looked up at Ichigo a little frightened before looking back at Yoruichi.

"Wait Yowichi!" Nel started. Yoruichi smiled as she gently stroked Nel's head.

"Don't worry. You can trust him." Yoruichi said, before looking back at Ichigo. "I want you to take her to your house. You have a lot safer house than we do from this lightning." Yoruichi started, before disappearing.

"Wait! What?" Ichigo stammered. It's not that he didn't mind, it's just that he was totally confused now.

"There are alot of souls since the storm yesterday Ichigo. We're going to do what we can, but we don't want Nel to interfere. We'll give ya a call as soon as we get back." Uruhara said, before disappearing too. Ichigo hated when people left without answering a question, but knew that he didn't have time to waste, and rushed back to his house. There was so many questions on his mind right now, but the biggest was what happened to Nel's memory. His eyes widened as he saw his two sisters in the water, picking up branches and putting them in garbage bags. As he looked up, he saw light in the clouds and knew that lightning was going to come soon.

"Yuzu! Karin! Get out of the water!" Ichigo shouted. The two looked at him confused until they saw the sky. They quickly jumped out of the water and ran back into the house, leaving the door open for Ichigo and Isshin to get in. At that moment, as soon as they closed the door, lightning struck the water. All the water was electricuted as blue sparks could be seen popping out of it. A car that was still in the water blew up when the electricity hit it. Ichigo and his family looked outside a bit shocked, as they then saw rain putting out the fires from the car. Yuzu's attention was shifted to what Ichigo was holding, and gasped as she realized it was a child.

"Hey Ichigo! Who's the little girl?" Yuzu asked. As the others looked, Nel hung on tighter, burying her face into Ichigo's chest. Ichigo scratched his head, knowing for a fact that she really did lose her memories.

"Oh um...I found her addandoned outside." Ichigo said, thinking of an excuse.

"Ahh, poor thing." Yuzu said, stroking Nel's head gently. She yelped a bit as she saw the skull on her head too. "W-What is that?" Yuzu asked. Ichigo felt a sweat drop, forgetting to make an excuse for this.

"It's uh... a helmet she keeps on. She doesn't like taking it off either." Ichigo said, thinking of a quick response. Yuzu brought her head closer a bit to Nel.

"Hi there, I'm Yuzu. What's your name?" Yuzu asked, smiling a bit to comfort Nel. Nel just looked at her with watery eyes for a bit before replying.

"N-N-Nel..." She said, hesitantly. Seeing how she trusted her, Ichigo let Yuzu hold Nel for the time being.

"You don't need to be upset. We're safe in here." Yuzu said, trying to comfort Nel. Nel just leaned against Yuzu's shoulders as tears ran down her face. "Can she stay with us dad? Pleease?" Yuzu asked, not wanting Nel to have to go back outside.

"Of course she can! Look Masak! I'm now the father of 4!" He said happily. The next thing he knew, Karin pushed him outside. It didn't take that long before lightning struck their dad, zapping him for a few seconds. He collapsed as smoke could be seen rising off of him.

"Huh, what do ya know. Idiots are good conductors." Karin commented, as the others felt sweat drop behind their heads.

.................................................................................

**Nel Encyclopedia #2**

**This time, everything was the same except Nel was now on Uruhara.**

**"Hellooo evewyone! It's me, Nel, and Uwihawa!" Nel said, pointing to Uruhara who just waved. "Today, we'll be discussing the 12th divi...divi..." Nel paused for a second as she looked at her lines on the paper again.**

**"Division?" Uruhara asked, helping a bit. Nel just smiled as a reply.**

**"Yeah! Dat one." The bilboard suddenly lit up as Nel used a pointer to show the different pictures. The first one showed Uruhara when he was captain. "As you can see, dis is Uwihawa when he was still a cappy! His last expewiment was to create a full gigai suit for someting or other." The picture then changed to a poorly drawn picture of Uruhara getting beaten up by other people. Uruhara felt his sweat drop as he looked at it.**

**"But, his expewiment went wong, and he ended up making tings worse. Before anyone knew what was happenin, his pwoject backfiwed, and he was banished from da Soul sowiety!" Nel said, raising her arms up to create a bit of more suspense.**

**"Hey Nel? Where'd you get these pictures from?" Uruhara asked, a bit embarassed by the fact most of the detail she said was wrong. The screen then showed a third picture of another poorly drawn picture of Yoruichi kissing Uruhara on the cheek.**

**"But, because she loved him so much, she went to stay wit him because she couldn't stand da fact she was being sepawated from him! It was so loving!" Nel said, putting her hands together. Just then, Yoruichi jumped down from the ceiling.**

**"Ok Nel, it's time to go, now." Yoruichi said, blushing a bit.**

**"Aww, but I'm not done yet..." Nel started. Before she could continue, a bolt of lightning shot down between the three of them. "Won!" Nel shouted, as the three of them ran away...**

**Wow that was alot. I hope you enjoyed the story so far. AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	3. Ichigo vs The Demigod Round1

**DGL: Without further...*Looks up* interruptions... *checks both sides of stage, then smiles* It's time to do the...*wall in background falls and knocks out* OWwww...**

**Ishida: It'll be my turn to do the disclaimer. DGL doesn't own bleach in anyway, and gives full credit to the creators, except for the story he made himself.**

**Renji: *jumps down onto cardboard back ground, causing DGL to moan in pain louder* Hey! I thought we said I could do the disclaimer!**

**Ishida: You already did it with Rukia! Now it's my turn!**

**DGL: Guys...**

**Renji: But I didn't get to do it by myself! That's not fair!**

**DGL: Guys...**

**Ishida: You big baby, who cares if you were by yourself or not?**

**DGL: GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ishida and Renji: *look down and get off as they notice there standing on the author***

**DGL: *gets up* Gah! Would you stop arguing whenever i try doing the disclaimer?!**

**Renji: Well he started it.**

**Ishida: Did not!**

**DGL: Shut up! If you two start arguing, I'm writing you out of the book!**

**Ishida and Renji: *gasps***

**Renji: He's bluffing!**

**DGL: *Erases part of Renji's Name in script***

**Renji and Ishida: *scream as Renji's legs are missing***

**DGL: Anyone else?!**

**Ishida: That won't be neccesary. Bye! *runs away***

**Renji: Hey wait! *crawls away using only arms***

**DGL: *sighs annoyed* Enjoy the story.**

Yuzu, Karin, and Nel just continued to look outside as they watched Isshin getting continually zapped by lightning. They thought his dad would have been dead by now, but it would probably be best not to ask questions to the guy who also tries to fish in the road.

"You'd think he'd be dead by now." Karin commented, seeing her father's burnt, roasted-like skin.

"It's a wonder if his brain will work either." Yuzu replied.

"I dun weally cawe about dat. I'm mowe scawed of da lightning." Nel said, clinging onto Yuzu even tighter as another lightning bolt struck Yuzu's, Karin's, and Ichigo's dad. Yuzu just smiled as she looked down at her.

"Don't worry Nel, we're just waiting for dad to realize the umbrella is helping conduct the electricity." Yuzu said, trying to cheer her up and calm her from the lightning.

As the three girls watched the storm, Ichigo had called his friends and told them everything. They had asked him practically every question that Ichigo had as well, but the only response he could tell them about how Nel lost her memory of almost everything else.

"That's kind of sad." Orihime commented, looking outside as she said. It was raining outside harshly, but there wasn't as much lightning or thunder around her.

"Ichigo, do you know how Nel even managed to get get to the living world to begin with?" Ishida asked.

"To be honest, no. All I do know is that she couldn't have gotten here on her own. The question I don't get though is what it was that brought her here in the first..." Ichigo stopped as he saw a flashing shining light in the sky. It was a shinning big blue light that was seeable through the thickness of the grey clouds. At the same time, the lightning and rain had stopped. Everyone was speechless, this being the second time something had appeared from the sky. No body could see it, but someone or something was coming through the portal.

It appeared to be a man with dark blue hair, in a pitch red kimono. The eyes themselves appeared to be shining an eerie red gaze before looking like a pair of normal eyes, with a brown color. The shoulders of the strange being were completely bone, all sticking out through the shoulders by at least a foot, and the guy himself was probably at least two feet taller than Ichigo. As Nel saw the portal, she started to scream as her head began hurting for an unknown reason. Images of this giant started popping in her head, and wouldn't stop. It was like seeing a series of pictures each flashing one after another.

"Nel! What's wrong?" Yuzu asked, worriedly.

"M-Make it stop! Pwease make it stop!" Nel cried out. Ichigo's eyes widened as he realized whatever this thing was it was the very reason that Nel lost her memories. After a few more seconds, the portal finally closed, and the mysterious blue light vanished. The storm picked up again as soon as all the light was gone. The stranger inhaled a bit of the fresh air for a second, before sighing in pleasure. He looked around the city with a grin.

"A lot has happened in ten thousand years..." The stranger commented, who then shifted his gaze to Ichigo's house. His eyes widened as he saw Karin, Yuzu, and Nel, who was being held by her. He was filled with rage, seeing how she was still alive, and roared in anger. The roar itself created a shockwave, destroying practically anything glass related window around. Yuzu and Karin were frozen in fear as they heard the terrible screaming, and saw the window cracking. Right when it broke into pieces, Ichigo managed to push the three out of the way as the glass broke, shooting straight towards the wall, and piercing halfway through it. Ichigo looked back at the others, seeing how they were alright.

"Are you guys alright?" Ichigo asked, getting off of them and kneeling. Yuzu rubbed her head with her free hand as she got up.

"Yeah...I'm fine. What about you two?"

"I'm O'tay." Nel said, shaking her head a bit.

"Same." Karin answered, rubbing her head as well. Ichigo smiled a bit before he glared back outside. He had no idea what it was that caused that, only that he knew that it had to be powerful. From whatever distance the stranger was at, Ichigo could feel a large pike of it from where he stood when it roared. It's a good thing too, otherwise he wouldn't have known and been able to get to his sisters and Nel in time. Ichigo's eyes suddenly went blank though as he saw the strange standing right outside the window.

"Sniffling pest." The stranger replied angrily. All it took was the stranger's great punch into Ichigo's gut to send him crashing through the wall.

"Ichigo!" His sisters cried out, worriedly. The stranger smirked until he heard Isshin standing right behind him.

"How dare you do that to a Kurosaki member! Prepare for the awesome power of my Kung fu!" Isshin yelled, making a whole bunch of ridiculous Kung fu noises while flailing his arms up and down. "Hiyaaa!" Isshin yelled, punching the guy right in the face. But to his surprise, the stranger didn't move at all as he got hit, and to Isshin, his fist suddenly hurt as it felt like he just punched a statue really hard. "Yeoooooow!" He screamed. The next thing he knew was that he was being grabbed the the shoulder.

"That was annoying!" The stranger yelled, throwing Isshin in the flood. He smirked as he looked back at Karin, Yuzu, and Nel, who were running upstairs. They quickly ran into Karin and Yuzu's room, thinking that locking the door would help. Karin quickly ran to the windows, opening it.

"C'mon! We can climb down from here and..." Karin stopped as she froze in fear, as she saw the stranger floating right on the other side of her window. Karin couldn't even move. She felt like everything was closing all around her, just by being near this guy, and his riatsu level was practically suffocating her itself. The stranger just smirked as he grabbed Karin's neck, and raised her a few feet off the ground until she was at eye level with him.

"Karin!" Yuzu cried, worriedly. The stranger just smirked as he looked back at the one holding Nel.

"I'll negotiate this one time only. Surrender the girl or your sister dies!" The stranger shouted, starting to squeeze ever so slightly, which easily began to suffocate Karin. Yuzu looked in fear at what was happening. She knew that she couldn't give up Nel, and she also knew that she couldn't let her sister die because of her stupid decision. It was a no win situation at this. Yuzu dropped to her knees, saddened at being put into an ultimatum (I think that's the word for this definition).

"Somebody help us!" Yuzu shouted, echoing throughout the house. As if to reply, a black blast shot forth towards the stranger, sending him flying a few feet, and causing him to lose grip of Karin. Karin lost conscious as she fell to the ground. Yuzu ran over to her, worriedly.

"Karin! Karin wake up, please Karin!" Yuzu said, rubbing her shoulders. She looked down though at Nel as she heard sniffling. She saw Nel with watery eyes as tears rolled down her cheek.

"I-I'm sowwy Yuzu..." Nel apologized, thinking this was all her fault, even though she didn't know why. Yuzu just smiled as she hugged Nel a bit.

"It's alright Nel. This isn't your fault." Yuzu said, trying to comfort her.

Back in the sky, Ichigo pushed his blade, pushing the stranger back into the sky. Ichigo had no idea about who this guy is, or why he was after Nel. All he did know what that he was angered by the sight of him almost killing his sisters and Nel. When he thought about it more closely, he wondered to himself whether or not that this guy was responsible for Nel losing her memories in the first place. He jumped back, hovering in the sky a bit, as he glared back at the stranger, who did the same.

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo shouted, pointing his blade at the guy.

"I should be asking you that. How dare you attack an a Demigod such as me!" The Demigod shouted, which grew a confused look on Ichigo's face.

"What the hell is a Demigod?" Ichigo questioned. The Demigod just smirked.

"It is unnecessary in answering a foolish mortal, especially when he's about to die." From his hands, the Demigod created a scythe, almost as tall as the Demigod himself. Ichigo took a sword stand, ready for anything. But, to his surprise, the Demigod instantly vanished. Right before it collided, Ichigo swung his sword up, barely blocking himself from the oncoming scythe attack. The Demigod just smirked to himself.

"Not bad. I never had someone block my attack before." Ichigo just grinned.

"I get that a lot." He said. The Demigod simply grinned back as a reply.

"Lets see what happens when I use more of my speed." And with that, the Demigod instantly vanished. Ichigo's pupils went blank as blood suddenly dripped from his mouth. As he looked down, right down the middle of his chest, almost half of the pole was sticking out. As Ichigo slowly turned his head around, he saw the Demigod smirking as he painfully removed the pole portion of the scythe from Ichigo's body. Ichigo slouched a bit as he used his free arm to cover the wound to stop the bleeding.

"B...Bastard..." Ichigo cursed, turning around.

"I'm impressed. Usually a person would be dead the minute I jabbed my pull into them." The Demigod said, twirling his scythe. Ichigo just smirked.

"You'd be surprised...how many times I've been injured...and kept on going..." Ichigo said, pointing his sword at the Demigod, who grew a curious face. Concentrating all of his spiritual energy into his sword, Ichigo's Zanpakto began to glow a blue arua that simply grew by the second. "Bankai!" Ichigo shouted. At that moment, a blue wave of spiritual energy shot out at the Demigod, engulfing him completely. Ichigo swung his Bankai as he cleared away the dust. As he looked back at the Demigod, he was simply smirking as he brushed off the dust.

"Rather impressive. It feels so good to be out." The Demigod said. Ichigo just grinned.

"I don't know where it was you came from but..." Ichigo suddenly reappeared, clashing his blade against the Demigods' scythe, who also grew a bit of a surprised look. "I'm going to make sure you go right back!" Ichigo yelled, pushing the Demigod back with his blade. Ichigo began running in different areas with immense speed. Because of his enormous speed, Ichigo began to seem to be appearing in multiple places at once around the Demigod. The Demigod just stood there with a shocked expression, seeming to be trying to keep up with where Ichigo was.

"I-Incredible! Such speed! Such power! Where the hell are you?" The Demigod said, looking all around. After putting it off for a few seconds, the Demigod just grinned a bit. "Just kidding." In a quick flash, Ichigo gasped as all of the air was just pushed out of him from being kneed. The illusions seemed to disappear as soon as Ichigo stopped. After removing his knee, the Demigod slammed his fist straight down Ichigo's face, hurtling him towards the ground. A large explosion of dust and debris scattered everywhere as Ichigo collided into the ground. When the smoke dissipated, Ichigo appeared to be at least three feet in a large round crator. The Demigod just smirked, amused by Ichigo's "interesting" speed. But he lowered his eyes into a more irritated expression as he saw Ichigo's arm moving, as Ichigo continued to push himself slowly off the ground. Ichigo glared back into the sky as he slowly hovered into it, a few yards away from the Demigod. Ichigo raised his sword towards the Demigod, who grew a curious look.

"Getsuga!" Ichigo shouted, slashing a large wave of a bluish spiritual wave towards the Demigod. The Demigod just smirked as he didn't even attempt to block the attack. The attack made a full on collision as dust scattered everywhere. Ichigo squeezed his fist in a victory type of fashion, thinking that he had won. But his expression changed to a bit of shocked as he saw that the Demigod was just standing there. What really shocked Ichigo was the fact the Demigod didn't even seemed to have flinched from the attack, there wasn't even a scratch on him.

"I-Impossible!" Ichigo shouted in his head. He was too injured to use Getsuga Tenshou, due to the chest injury from earlier, and he concentrated all of his remaining riatsu into his blade for that attack. The least he was expecting was a few scrapes and bruises. But to not have even the slightest one was a bit shock to him. The Demigod just seemed to look angrily at Ichigo, annoyed with the fact Ichigo didn't take him as much of a threat as he thought Ichigo should have.

"This has gone on long enough!" The Demigod shouted. Ichigo looked at the scythe as the Demigod twirled it as he threw it in the sky. Before Ichigo could look back in time, realizing he was getting distracted, Ichigo felt blood dripping from his mouth as the Demigod shoved his fist into Ichigo's chest. Within a few seconds, Ichigo felt a barrage of fists being shoved into his chest one after another. Because of the immense pain, and unable to see it, lightning struck the scythe as it finally began to start twirling down. After what seemed like the three hundreth punch, the Demigod opened his hand as he raised it into the air, catching the scythe in the process.

"Kazejin (Lightning )!" With one fell swipe, lightning pierced through Ichigo's chest along with the scythe. Ichigo screamed in pain as it felt like his entire body was being electrocuted a hundred times over and over again, and it only grew worse. The Demigod grinned as he pulled out the scythe, but the electricity continued to course through Ichigo. Ichigo began falling from the sky, unable to focus any riatsu to even hover, much less withstand the pain. Before he could even being to descend even more than a few feet, the Demigod grabbed him by the neck.

"Consider it an act of mercy compared to the rest of this pathetic planet." The Demigod said, laughing maniacally as Ichigo began to drop again. Ichigo felt like everything was moving slowly as he descended from the sky. He slowly lifted one of his eyes as he saw the Demigod floating towards his house.

"I...failed..." Ichigo said to himself, being the only amount of energy he could muster. I couldn't protect anyone. He thought to himself. I failed my sisters, Yoruichi, Uruhara, and even...Ichigo couldn't even finish his sentence, as he felt himself hitting the ground. Everything went black, just like that. And everything around Ichigo, even Ichigo himself, seemed lifeless.....

.......................................

**Nel Encyclopedia #3**

**This time, Nel was on Yoruichi.**

**"Hewoo evewyone! It's Nel again, and my assistant..." Nel started, pointing to Yoruichi. "Yowichi!" Nel cheered. Yoruichi waved to the camera as it zoomed in on her, then back to Nel who was clearing her throat again.**

**"Dis time, we gonna talk about one of Yowichi's old jobs..." She started as a picture of black ops members appeared. "Da bwack ops...or someting." Nel said, looking at the picture curiously.**

**"She was assigned to woking wit da bwack ops, in awesting people who did bad tings. Much wike a powice man." She then changed it to a picture of Yoruichi and Soifon.**

**"But, because Yowichi loved Uwihawa so much..." Yoruichi lowered her head, slightly embarassed and blushing, even though the camera couldn't see it. "she decided to quit her job as da bwack ops, and it was den given to Soi...umm..." Nel stuttered, looking at her lines again. "Soi Foon...Flug...Foin..." Nel looked at the script a little irritated as she couldn't figure out what the word said.**

**"It's Soi Fong." Yoruichi answered, looking up at Nel. Nel giggled as she put the script away.**

**"Danks Yowichi." The picture changed to the last picture of Yoruichi's head, seeming to be cut off and pasted on a picture of her cat form. Yoruichi felt a sweat drop again as she grew embarrassed at the picture of her. "Da last one is her, wooking wike a kitty cat. It was to hide from da society people while her and Uwihawa went hiding for a bit." Nel took a bow as the picture disappeared.**

**"Dank you all for coming! I hope you had a special time wit us." Nel said, as Yoruichi walked off the stage.**

**"Bye!" The two of them said, waving.**


End file.
